


Out of My Element. In Your Zone.

by thesassmaster



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends Minho Felix and Hyunjin, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Get Together, I.N is barely in this, Jisung is cute, M/M, Minor Drinking, Neither is Seungmin, established relationships - Freeform, minho is STRESSED, sorry - Freeform, which is my bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassmaster/pseuds/thesassmaster
Summary: Minho is stressed. Minho is friends with Felix and Hyunjin. Minho meets everyone else. Minho thinks Jisung is cute. Minho puts his foot in it. Minho is STRESSED.





	Out of My Element. In Your Zone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired entirely by the Zone music video. If you haven't seen it, please take a couple minutes to enjoy the glory that is 3racha. They deserve it. Also I dedicated so many words to something that is literally nothing but stray kids being friends and Minho being a low key disaster.  
> I don't regret it.  
> But this is genuinely nothing.

Minho is stressed. _Like so stressed_.

He’d lived his life always being in some state of stressed. From the time he could feel the weight of expectations on his shoulders he’d known stress. He felt it in high school trying to make new friends. He felt it when he’d joined a dance studio and wasn’t as skilled as the other people there. He’d felt it before his first date with his first boyfriend. He’d felt it when he wanted to break up with said boyfriend after a few months of not feeling worth it anymore. He’d felt it after the break up when people said he’d never find someone willing to put up with his hyper stressed personality. And now he felt like he was a never-ending ball of stress, it never stopped, it only ever got worse.

Today alone he was stressed from classes and stressed from his part time job and stressed from his mom asking him if he was getting along better with his roommates. He was just stressed about everything which sometimes made him miserable. It was hard being stressed all the time.

That said.

Minho had made two friends so far at school. Yeah. It had surprised him too. He knew Felix from dance class and they talked and texted and snapped. It was there that he also met his other friend Hyunjin who was already best friends with Felix. They were an anomaly of sorts for him, their friendship came so easy. He’d never been good at making friends because he, again, was stressed. His stress about everything social and human, made it difficult to communicate and maintain relationships because he was a chronic overthinker and a wild ball of nervous energy.

He still overthought everything and worried over nothing but that didn’t seem to faze the other boys. They still talked to him and wanted to do things with him after class which was nice and new and relieving. They were simply friends. So, Minho didn’t think it was odd that Felix invited him out on a Friday night, asking if he wanted to join him and Hyunjin. He didn’t have plans and figured he could do with a break from routine and god knows he didn’t need to spend another second alone in his dorm room eating things he shouldn’t and avoiding all forms of responsibility while stressing about all the things he could be doing instead.

He agreed, laughing at their excitement and shoving them both away from him when they tried to snuggle him. When Friday rolled around, he left practice at the normal time, listening to Hyunjin tell him that their extended group of friends was excited to meet him, promising him he’d like them a lot and agreeing to play along at least for the night if he didn’t. He left them at the entrance to the arts building, dorms in opposite directions and promised to meet them by the main gate at 8. 

He wasn’t the best at making friends or putting himself out there. He’d always had a knack for attracting attention, but his anxiety led people to think he wasn’t interested when usually it was that he didn’t know what to say or how to give back to a friendship. His efforts didn’t feel like enough, so he remained alone. He was genuinely grateful for Felix and Hyunjin who took an immediate interest in him the first day of class, and unlike others in his life they didn’t stop asking him questions and they didn’t let him get away with avoiding them. Maybe they could tell that what most people read as cold disinterest on his face was more accurately defined as loneliness that he couldn’t solve on his own. This was the first time in years he didn’t feel lonely. He knew that they understood that sometimes he needed his space, but Felix always brought him food to share before class and Hyunjin always texted him before his morning class to wish him a good day and tell him he couldn’t wait to show him his new spin move. He loved them. Honestly. He loved them so much and he was so glad to have met them. 

Their interest and commitment to him led him to putting in an effort on his outfit and his hair, he even smudged some light brown shadow on the corner of his eyes because Felix had said he looked ‘smoking’ when he did that. He felt good and liked what he had put together and knew that even if he didn’t like his friends’ other friends, he’d still have these two. And they probably wouldn’t stop liking him or hanging out with him…hopefully. He pushed that thought away, unwilling to let it ruin his night or his potential new friendships.

He gave himself plenty of time to get to the gate, figuring a walk to calm down before he met a ton of new people would be good for him. It was just starting to cool down and there was a nice breeze that worked through his hair and helped the loose, messy effect he was going for. He enjoyed his walk, took his time, even earning himself a couple whistles as he passed an obnoxious group of frat guys. Though vulgar and offensive, he didn’t necessarily mind the confirmation that he did indeed look _really_ , good. He knew he picked these pants for a reason. 

Felix and Hyunjin came walking, giggling into view a couple minutes after he reached the campus entrance. Felix stopped dead in his tracks, mouth gaping open as his eyes roved over him from his feet up to his face, Minho smirked, wrapping his arm around Hyunjin when he laughed his way into his side, telling him on a laugh that he was to die for. They both turned, smiling at Felix, still frozen to the sidewalk, Minho arched an eyebrow at him. He shook himself free of his funk like a dog shaking off after a swim. 

“Good,” he asked, teasing his friend. 

Felix cleared his throat, came forward and returned his smirk. “Wow Minnie,”

“Yeah, you think so,”

“Yeah, you’re lucky I have a boyfriend,”

Hyunjin snorted, fixed Felix with a look before saying, “No Lix, I think _you’re_ lucky you have a boyfriend.”

“You’re right!” They watched him go soft, eyes turning into happy crescents as he gazed dreamily at the ground. Minho and Hyunjin rolled their eyes at him before dragging him to the curb to get a cab. They talked excitedly on the ride across town, the boys warned him about how gross and overly affection their older friends Woojin and Chan were. Hyunjin shivered, looking like a boy who’d seen a lot, more than he’d ever wanted to. After they laughed at him, Hyunjin glared commenting about how Felix and his boyfriend, Changbin had their moments too. Felix smiled smugly, saying something under his breath about how he didn’t have to watch if he didn’t want to. Minho laughed at them before moving to look out the window, smiling as they started bickering. 

Felix’s voice pulled him back, whispering to him conspiratorially. He smirked moving to lean against him. Felix swatted Hyunjin away when he whined about secrets being illegal. “You get to meet Hyunjin’s squeeze tonight but don’t like stare at him or anything he gets really jealous.”

“Are you talking about Seungmin,”

“No,”

“Yes, you are,” Hyunjin sat up, glaring at him fiercely, “did you call him my ‘squeeze’?”

“Uh no,”

“He’s not my ‘squeeze’,”

“He could be!”

“Lix stop,” Hyunjin hissed, leaning forward to look at Minho desperately, “he’s…it’s not like that,”

Minho shook his head wondering why he was being dragged into it. He also got the distinct feeling that they had the exact same exchange a million times before.

“I didn’t know you liked someone Hyunnie,” Hyunjin answered him with a groan. Felix bounced in his seat giggling out an, “Oh does he?!”

“I don’t-”

“Mm yes you do-”

Hyunjin huffed, “I do but he’s not…we’re not. It’s nothing.”

Minho saw Felix take a breath to keep fighting his case, he reached out and took Felix’s hand, effectively silencing him. “He’s part of your friend group,” Minho asked, testing the waters. 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin nodded, looking kind of confused by the question even though he’d just tried denying that he liked anybody at all just 10 seconds before.

“You talk to him?” 

“Yeah,”

“Are you guys close,”

Hyunjin looked down at his lap before he nodded slowly. 

Minho looked at Felix who was watching Hyunjin. “I get it,” Minho said. They both shifted to look at him, “He doesn’t want to make it weird.”

Hyunjin nodded, eyes thanking him for defending him. He turned back to the window, effectively ending the conversation. When the cab stopped, Hyunjin jumped out, fixed his jacket and headed towards the neon lights down the block. He felt bad that their conversation upset him but before he could go after him Felix was tugging his sleeve, motioning for him to let him go. 

“He’s okay, I’ve been pushing his buttons about Seungmin for years. And I’ll apologize because I know I can be a pain but…once you meet him, you’ll get it. Seungmin likes him too they’re both just too nervous to do anything about it.” Minho nodded, letting his hand be grabbed as they quickly moved to catch up to Hyunjin. They joined the line forming on the other side of the street, he moved to see where they were heading but instead all he could see was the rest of the line that went down the block and wrapped around the corner, out of sight. 

Minho turned to see Felix wrapped around Hyunjin’s shoulders, nuzzling into his hair and whispering that he was sorry for teasing him. Hyunjin huffed out a laugh, trying to elbow his way out of Felix’s vice grip but Minho watched his grip tighten as he started swaying them back and forth, voice going squeaky as he begged for forgiveness. Hyunjin turned around, Felix moving around with him. Minho laughed at the scene in front of him as Hyunjin’s eyes begged for his help. Instead he moved forward wrapping his arms around them both and hugging them tightly. Hyunjin groaned as he was sandwiched between them while Felix made a happy, humming noise, one arm coming to wrap around Minho’s shoulders too, effectively trapping their friend. 

“We’re not letting go till you hug us back,” Minho said, head butting Hyunjin who rolled his eyes at him. 

Felix laughed, “Yeah and forgive me,” he started whining pathetically at Hyunjin who looked so done with them it filled Minho with a silly, warm feeling. Hyunjin turned so he wasn’t standing with his back to Felix’s chest but rather with them on either side of him, still wrapped around him. Minho could only imagine the scene they were making, hanging off an objecting party as they whined and made a racket trying to get him to give in to them and accept their love. Hyunjin gave in finally, wrapping an arm around either of them and returning the snuggle. They both laughed and nuzzled him dramatically, easily falling back into their usual routine, hurt feelings forgotten. 

They talked about classes and dance while they waited, line moving at a pace that wasn’t quick enough for Felix but to the other two seemed fine. When Minho said so Felix whined at him, saying, “I haven’t seen Changbin all week because he’s been prepping for tonight, it’s not like they perform every week or anything but whatever. I’m just his boyfriend, totally fine if he ignores my existence for a whole seven days.” He shrugged, sniffling for show as he turned his face up and away from them. 

Hyunjin snorted, swatting his shoulder, “Please. Like Changbin has ever in the history of your relationship forgotten about you or neglected you. I bet he texts you constantly apologizing about being busy and facetimes you every night,” Hyunjin and Minho looked at him expectantly. He didn’t say anything. Just stood there biting his lip, face flushing gently under the street lights. “I knew it. You’re the luckiest guy alive Felix so zip it.”

“Hey, I’m allowed to miss my boyfriend. I haven’t- “

“I don’t want to know-”

“Felt his skin on mine-”

“-STOP!”

“In days Hyunnie, days! I miss his lip-”

“-Felix, I will punch you,”

“I miss getting kisses-”

“-You know I will,”

Minho laughed, wrapping an arm around Hyunjin to comfort him, smiling at Felix who was equal parts lost in his own world and thrilled from successfully torturing Hyunjin. “Lix,”

“What,” Felix asked innocently, stepping casually forward in line like he wasn’t just making Hyunjin’s brain melt. 

“Stop,” Minho said, tugging Hyunjin along and keeping him wrapped up when they’d caught up with the rest of the line. Felix turned back around murmuring an apology to his best friend before changing lanes completely and began excitedly discussing different soccer players and vividly sharing the details of what he’d had for lunch that day. They listened to his chatter, laughing at his stories and interjecting when he asked them questions and before they knew it, they could see the front of the line.

They got carded and pat down by the bouncers before being let past the velvet ropes keeping the line a bay. Once past it was like a whole other world, the open air outside did a good job of dispersing the noise of the hundreds of other people waiting with them but inside the volume was almost deafening. Aside from the noise the club was more than he was expecting to be honest. Sure, it met his standards as far as clubs went, dark, a little smoky with a shiny dance floor and large stage at the far wall but it was also more. The people here felt alive, thrumming with energy and excitement, gathering in the dance floor in apparent anticipation. He felt, following closely behind his friends, an odd sense of acceptance and belonging. Like here in this club with hundreds of other college kids that he was a part of something. And Felix and Hyunjin deemed him worthy of it too. He knew they were going to see a performance tonight because their friends were gonna be here performing too but there was something about the air, something about the people around him that made it feel like this was all way more than he was ready for. At the same time, he also couldn’t wait.

He eyed the bar, beginning to feel his stress spike with the crowd growing around them and the prospect of new friends looming, he needed a drink. But Hyunjin grabbed his hand and dragged him further through the throngs of people. They approached the furthest corner of the club where booths and long couches surrounded low tables along the walls. Minho was about to ask if they could actually get a drink first, really feeling like he needed one when Felix squealed and took off away from them.

“Binnie,” he yelped while skidding towards the corded off corner they were moving to.

Minho looked to Hyunjin who rolled his eyes fondly and pulled Minho along quickly to follow the other. A slightly shorter boy in a black beanie and large gray t-shirt turned to catch Felix around the waist when he collided with him. The other set Felix on his feet again but didn’t let him go. He nuzzled his face into the red head’s neck, kissing up his throat, nosing his chin before kissing him flat on the mouth, Felix’s arms wrapped around the other’s neck, humming as he returned the kiss enthusiastically. 

“Changbin,” Hyunjin indicated to Minho who took the other in briefly before looking away, he felt guilty watching them. Felix did say they hadn’t seen each other all week, they deserved a couple minutes to themselves. They moved around the intertwined couple only to be met with another couple who was even more woven together than Felix and Changbin. He’d been warned about them, so Minho could only assume that these two were Chan and Woojin, though they were so thoroughly wrapped around each other Minho couldn’t be sure who was who. One, wearing a flat brimmed hat, curly dark hair spilled out from underneath, was sat on one of the chairs at the low table while the other, with darker brown hair, wearing a fitted white shirt was straddling his lap, tongue lost in the mouth of the other as his hands tugged the curls he could get to. Minho watched Hyunjin swat the shoulder of the boy on the chair, laughing when they pulled apart with a pop. 

“Do you guys want to continue being rude or do you want to meet the guy we’ve been telling you about,”

The one in white hopped off the others lap, he ran a hand through his hair casually, smiling pleasantly. The contrast had Minho’s head spinning slightly but he smiled back, couldn’t help himself really as he tried really hard not stare at his swollen mouth.

“Minho,” the other said, coming up to him and giving him a hug, Minho caught his surprise and returned the hug. “We’ve been so looking forward to meeting you, I’m Woojin and this is my Chan,” he said, extending a hand behind him to the other. Chan stood from the chair, taking Woojin’s hand and threaded their fingers as he shook Minho’s with the other. 

“It’s great to finally meet you Minho, was wondering if Hyunnie and Lix were ever going to bring you around,” his smile stretched his face and crinkled his eyes, lighting him up in a way that extended to the space around him. Minho smiled back and told them that it was lovely to meet them as well. Woojin beamed, snuggling into his boyfriend’s side. 

“Can I get you a drink Minho,” Chan asked, squeezing Woojin’s waist. 

“Sure,” Minho turned aiming to go with him, but Chan waved him off, pointing to the table instead. Chan kissed Woojin’s cheek as he moved past him, asking Hyunjin on his way past if he wanted something too. Hyunjin smiled and said yes, Chan wrapped his arm around his shoulder, hugging him tightly as he left their little corner.

Hyunjin came up behind him, “told you they’d be gross,” he whispered to him before tugging Woojin forward for a hug. 

“Woojiii,” he squee-ed, “how was your week,”

“Good, I found out that I have an interview with that marketing firm I was telling you about,” Woojin said, pulling his hand so they could sit at the table. Minho followed them, sitting next to Hyunjin when he patted the spot on the long couch next to him. 

“Yeah, they called you,” Hyunjin asked excitedly. 

“Yes, my interview’s on Monday,”

“Oh my gosh Wooj, congratulations!” Hyunjin grabbed his hand over the table and squeezed it. “That’s amazing,”

“It’s just an internship but it’s something, so I’m excited,” Woojin smiled before changing topics. “So, Minho, how is it that you spend every afternoon with these two and you’re still willing to come out and spend the night with them,”

Hyunjin whined but Minho smiled, shrugging his shoulders. “I like them,” he smirked at Hyunjin who crossed his arms and looked at Woojin smugly. 

“Yeah he likes us,” Hyunjin laughed, moving to sit closer to him on the couch. Minho looked and saw Woojin smiling gently at them. 

“You’re in the same program as Lixie right,” he asked next. 

Minho nodded, “Yeah we met in our music theory class, he’s the one who convinced me to sign up for the dance class,” 

“Do you like your other classes,”

“Wooj, stop grilling him-”

“I’m just asking questions.” Woojin defended. Minho started laughing assuring Hyunjin that it was alright. They lulled into silence for a moment before Minho decided he needed to break it and went for something that would surely ease the tension and make Woojin feel better.

“So how often does Chan perform like this?”

Woojin perked right up at that, eager to be able to talk about his boyfriend. “Well he and Changbin and Han are in a group together called 3racha. They write, compose and produce all their own music and every couple of weeks they perform here the close out the night ya know. This is where they got their start so it’s kinda like their home. Lately they’ve been doing a lot of rap battles and competitions but tonight they were asked to come and headline because they have a few new artists performing so they wanted to draw a crowd.

“They’ve become really popular, every show there’s more and more people. We weren’t expecting so many people tonight it’s crazy this is easily their best turnout. The manager of the club actually had to come out and cord off an area for us because Jisung was getting panicky with the crowd,” Minho saw Hyunjin sit up next to him, eyes wide and worried. “He’s okay, he’s in the back with Innie and Seungmin. I think he was just overwhelmed. I texted him though to let him know you were here, so they’ll probably come back.”

Hyunjin nodded, content to sit there and wait for the rest of his friends. 

“Hyunnie,” Minho said, gaining his attention and distracting him, “you forgot to mention that your friends were famous,”

“No, I didn’t,” Hyunjin tipped his head, confused.

“Yeah you did…”

Woojin started laughing watching them go back forth.

“They’re not to me,” he said, “they’re just Chan, Changbin and Hannie.”

He shook his head with a smile at his simple answer. He supposed that made sense, if he’d known them for as long as he knew he had then it checked out that they were still just his best friends, not veritable celebrities. Still, they could’ve warned him about it, he would’ve worn his more expensive cologne. 

It was then that Felix came into the corner, dragging a smiling boyfriend behind him. Felix was positively beaming. Minho thought his normal mood was chipper but apparently when he was with Changbin he was like normal Felix times 10. His smile could seriously crack his face in half, his eyes had practically disappeared they were so crinkled, the sight made his own face hurt but also made him really happy, seeing his friend so genuinely happy and comfortable. 

“Minho,” Felix smiled at him, “this is Changbin,” Minho stood from his seat, figured that this boy wouldn’t hug him like Woojin had. “Binnie this is Minho,” Felix said pushing Changbin forward, the other boy shook his hand, smiling shyly. Felix moved to hug Woojin tightly, smiling at him before moving back to Changbin’s side.

“Hi…Thanks for helping Felix not flunk his theory class,” Changbin said.

Minho snorted out a laugh, covering his mouth after, embarrassed. Felix laughed too, whining about being a good student. Minho collected himself and fixed him with a look because good student he wasn’t. Changbin ruffled his boyfriend’s hair, smile teasing as he kissed his pout, telling him he was only glad he was getting a good grade. It was calm and easy after that, though Changbin was quiet, Felix was loud and outspoken. They made sense and where Changbin sat back, Felix leaned forward, into his space, coming to him and staying put. Minho had seen Felix fidget, stress and not be able to sit still but Changbin held his hand out for him, let him play aimlessly with his fingers, rubbed his back and calmed his nervous energy. He hadn’t been friends with him for too long but from here, from his point of view it didn’t seem like there was anyone more suited for Felix than Changbin and he was glad that so early in their lives they had found each other.

He was still busy watching them when Chan came back with his hands full of several different beer bottles. He handed one to Minho, one to Hyunjin and one to Woojin before noticing Felix and Changbin.

“Lixie,” Chan shouted, Minho laughed quietly. “Hey,”

“Channie,” Felix shouted back, “Hi,” they hugged each other tightly, laughing and talking to each other so quickly and animatedly that Minho couldn’t decipher it at all. 

“I brought you both a beer, figuring you’d detach at some point,” he teased, sticking his tongue out at Felix before turning and threading his hand into Woojin’s hair. 

“Yeah you have no room to talk about ‘detaching’,” Changbin said on a laugh. Chan made a sound like ‘wah’ as Changbin continued. “You and Woojin have been attached by the tongue since he got here, it’s been like an hour, how are you feeling by the way, light headed, lips chapped-”

Woojin cackled while Chan narrowed his eyes at Changbin and told him to shut up. They started going back and forth, Felix moved closer to him on the couch, easily fitting under Changbin’s lifted arm. Minho observed the scene while three more people entered their area. Hyunjin stood instantly, waving excitedly. He bent slightly and peered into the eyes of the blond boy, said something to him quietly before nodding and squishing his cheeks. He gave the shorter one a squeeze before moving quickly to the last and gathering him in a hug. They stood like that for a while, the shorter boy smiling up at him gently, Hyunjin saying something that had him laughing into his shoulder and holding him tighter. Felix leaned into him and whispered, ‘that’s Seungmin,’ Minho figured. He turned briefly and smiled, he did understand, Felix was so right. They were both so clearly into each other. But the way they were looking at each other, smiling like they were in their own little world, maybe they were already on their way, without anyone’s interference or judgement. Maybe they could find their own way to it. Or maybe Felix’s teasing pushed Hyunjin to do something with it. Or maybe this was how they always were and that’s why Felix was frustrated. Whatever way, they seemed happy so maybe they were fine. 

“Hi guys,” one of the two boys said, wavy brown hair, wide braced smile that had Minho smiling on reflex. “Minho yeah,” he said again sticking his hand out and tugging him off the couch and into a side hug, “I’m I.N,”

Minho smiled at him, “I.N,”

“You can call him Innie, we all do,” Felix said, draping across Changbin’s back, playing with his hair as his attention got directed back to the continued conversation that he and Chan were having. Minho looked back to I.N whose face was scrunched and sort of unhappy looking. 

“It’s very nice to meet you I.N,” he winked at him, grinning when I.N beamed at him in an innocent, goofy sort of way. I.N moved on after whispering a ‘thanks dude,’ to him, he hopped on Felix, tackling him and sending them and Changbin sprawling sideways on the couch. Changbin groaned as Felix and I.N snickered, ruffling him as they sat up slowly. Changbin tugged Felix into his side once he was upright, brushing his hair out of his eyes with a look that made Minho’s chest ache. Felix nuzzled their noses together before sitting forward for his beer and playfully pushing Changbin’s face away from his, grinning and leaning on his shoulder instead. 

Minho turned away from them, realizing there was one more person he hadn’t met. Jisung, the last member of their friend group. He looked to his right seeing the blond boy standing there watching him with a heated interested look about him. He perked up and smiled when Minho’s eyes landed on him. He was gorgeous. Absolutely, undeniably gorgeous. His cheeks were full, eyes were endless and so bright they looked like they were full of stars. His mouth was plush and Minho really, even though this was the first time he was laying eyes on him, really wanted to kiss him. And look at him. And give him things. And he really wanted to hear his voice and make him smile more and just spend time with him. Which was crazy. Love at first sight wasn’t real. And if it were he surely wouldn’t be a good candidate for that shit. There’s too much to second guess there. Too many things he could mess up. There’s just no way. And yet his throat felt tight and his chest was warm and just looking at him made his stomach flutter. Shit, he hadn’t felt like this before in his life. 

“Hi,” the blond boy, he knew had to be their final friend, said softly, his voice was gentle, and his lips parted in a maddening way, a way that Minho couldn’t tear his eyes from. “Jisung,” he said, hands tucking into the pockets of his perfectly, diabolically fitted black sweatpants. 

Minho smiled, hoping his attempt at cool, collected and flirty didn’t come off as anxious, detached and seedy. “Minho, it’s nice to meet you Jisung.” He watched his cheeks flush momentarily before he bit his lips and ducked his head. He continued smiling at him softly, feeling confident and pleased when Jisung would peek at him only to turn away with a shy smile of his own when he was caught. They sat down, sneaking smiles at each other in between quiet chatter and Felix talking over Changbin who was talking over Chan.

“You feeling better Ji,” Chan asked the blond boy, moving to hand him a drink which he waved away, tucking his hands under his legs as he leaned back.

“Yeah much, thanks,” he sighed, head tipping back against the couch.

“What happened,” Felix sat up, reaching out to take Jisung’s hand in his. Jisung’s head lolled to look at him with a lazy, fond smile.

“Just got swarmed when we got here, made me nervous but I’m good now,” Jisung said, looking warmly at Felix. Jisung’s eyes shifted to look at Minho briefly, gaze making Minho feel tingly.

“When do you guys go on,” Minho asked Changbin, when he sat forward, wrapping an arm around Felix’s waist.

“Few minutes probably, we’re opening and then closing tonight. With all their new hopeful artists in between,” he answered, nosing at Felix’s neck when he finished talking.

“So, there’s three people total in 3racha,” he thought it was odd that he hadn’t been introduced to anyone named Han yet. He should be here already, seeing as they were going on soon. He’d met everyone in their friend group except Han. Unless he wasn’t friends with all of them which is possible but Minho sort of assumed that they were all in one friend group, though he’d never heard them mention anyone named Han besides when they talked about 3racha. Maybe they weren’t friends. Maybe only Chan and Changbin were friends with him. But why wouldn’t they just say that?

“Yeah,” Chan said from the other couch, it seemed that everyone was paying attention now.

“Are you gonna wait for Han before you go on or…” the looks he was fixed which made his stress spike and palms sweat. _Great,_ how’d he manage to fuck this up?

“What,” Chan asked, eyebrows knitted.

“Are you gonna wait for—”

“I’m Han,” Jisung said next to him. He was sat up straight, staring at him with wide, pointed eyes. He was still so cute, lips pursed, forehead scrunched. God, he seemed mad, but he still was so unbearably good looking. And innocent, he still had this naive, untouched aura surrounding him.

“You’re Han?” Minho doubted that very much. This adorable, cherubic boy was part of 3racha, the self-proclaimed, hard ass rap group, who got asked to headline at packed clubs? “No way,”

“What do you mean ‘no way,’” Jisung said, eyes narrowing. His arms crossed over his chest, lips set in a pout.

“I just-” crap, what did he say? He didn’t want to screw this up and make these people hate him. But Jisung so didn’t look like he belonged in a rap group. He so didn’t look like a rapper. Not that he knew what that would necessarily look like, but this kid was so innocent looking, with his wide eyes and plush cheeks. Even his mannerisms screamed ‘soft boy’ where his hands wrung together, and teeth bit his lip. He was expecting confident and powerful, Chan and Changbin so clearly fit the role while Jisung sort of made Minho’s protective instincts flare. He wanted to give him things and keep him safe.

“You don’t look like a rapper,” he said, kicking himself for it the second it left his mouth. Yeah that wasn’t right, he shouldn’t have said that.

They all seemed to draw back as Jisung stood from his seat, eyes cool where they took him in. “And what exactly does a rapper look like would you say?” Jisung asked, he pulled a bucket hat from his pocket, shook it out and placed it over his lightly messed up hair.

Minho didn’t even want to answer his question. He was mid dig on this shitty hole and he didn’t want to reach the bottom or even come out. He sort of just wanted to go home and forget he’d made such a fool of himself in front of these people. These people who were supposed to be his new friends. Now Felix and Hyunjin would not want to talk to him anymore and he’d be alone again. To suffer and stress by himself, bored and by himself. Shit he was so stressed. This was a nightmare.

“I don’t know I didn’t mean it like that-”

“If you don’t know what a rapper should look like then why say it,” he backed up, tilting his head as Chan and Changbin stood. They came up to flank him and Minho felt his insides tighten. _Oh_. There it was. The picture the three of them made, it made sense seeing them all together. They were an incredible, powerful looking trio. With Jisung glaring holes into him.

“I didn’t-” he said, at a loss.

Hyunjin noted his panic came forward, to stand in front of Jisung and the other two. “Ji, he didn’t mean it like that, and honestly you don’t look like a rapper, you’re too cute c’mon, it’s okay,”

Jisung huffed, “but you know me Hyunnie, you can say it, he’s an asshole who’s making assumptions about someone he just met,” he seemed so seriously upset that Minho really wished he could just curl up and die. He always screwed things up. He always put his foot in it _. Always._

Jisung turned to go when Chan rubbed his back, tossing his arm around his shoulder. He stopped, turning again to look at Hyunjin to say, “this is the guy you wanted to set me up with really? I mean great taste Hyunnie, I guess my type is stereotypical, know it all jerk, good looking out man, really.” And with that he spun and left their corner, leaving Minho stunned and the others quiet around him. Minho risked a glance at Felix who was sitting beside him wide eyed.

Changbin tapped his shoulder, drawing his panicked attention, “he’s good man, I think he’s just worked up, it’s been a long shitty day for him. Buy him a drink after, I think he’ll be fine,” he smiled at him softly, blinking slowly before leaning down to kiss Felix as he left.

It was Woojin who tugged him up from his seat and pulled him towards the stage, with his arm looped through Minho’s. “Changbinnie’s right, buy Jisung a drink after, he’ll forgive you,” he smirked at him while they joined the crowd already formed in front of the stage.

“I really didn’t mean it…like that, it was more like word vomit, and all the new people, sorry,” he said. And he didn’t mean it. He was nervous and overwhelmed and Jisung was so freaking cute that he was stressed out. He’d never say something like that to anyone, he wasn’t an asshole but for some reason his brain supplied him with that. Mind whirring and going oh, ‘cute boy, cute boy is so cute, cute boy raps, really, huh,’. And not for the first time in his life, Minho wishes the ground would open, swallow him up and save him from himself.

Woojin didn’t seem bothered, he just held his arm tighter. “I get it, you should’ve heard the shit I said to Chan when we first met, I was super judgmental about everything. His socks, his hair, his accent and now here we are, six years later and still going strong. Sometimes our first impressions are throw-away’s and nobody tells you that a lot of people will hang around for the second and third just to see it get better.” Minho felt like he could breathe again. And then Woojin continued, “He’s just worked up about tonight, it’s pretty big for them, this is their biggest audience I think, lifting up new artists by drawing in people for them,” he nodded feeling a lot better at Woojin’s reassurance.

Hyunjin and Felix came up behind them, Felix ruffled his hair, moving around him to lean against the front of the stage. Minho watched Felix narrow his eyes before he nudged the group of girls aside, who were wearing super revealing clothing and heavy makeup, squealing and fanning themselves. Hyunjin nuzzled his shoulder, asking if he was okay, saying something about Jisung being feisty which he couldn’t argue with. He squeezed Hyunjin’s arm around him in silent thanks and assurance that he was okay. He was about to turn around to talk to him to distract himself when he saw Seungmin standing there too, leaning into Hyunjin’s side, stroking his hair fondly, Minho turned back, giving them some privacy.

He took a deep breath as the lights dimmed further, when three spotlights came on to silhouette the three figures on the stage.

Chan, Changbin and Jisung. The beat that started sent a pulse of excitement through him as the three started bobbing. Minho’s focus instantly went to Jisung. He looked peaceful in the bright light, his hands dug deep in his pockets, hat pulled low over his forehead and eyes. When his head came up the hat moved back, his eyes zoned in on Minho like a magnet. His eyes though narrow were bright and almost playful, his lips curved in an easy smirk. That didn’t make sense. He was mad at him. But Minho wouldn’t argue if the younger was willing to let his stupidity go so easy. Minho swallowed, tracking his hand coming out of his pocket, mic set in his gorgeous fingers.

Changbin and Chan came closer to him, moving around him as the music picked up. Minho sort of lost himself after that, drunk listening to Jisung form so many words with his perfect mouth that his head started spinning. His voice was luscious, smooth at times only to break apart in a rasp the next. It was amazing. He was amazing. And he was beautiful and he so effortless. He was so blatantly made for a stage, made to rap and set people on fire with that tongue which peeked out to lick his lips smoothly. He moved with such an easy rhythm, weight shifting from foot to foot as he weaved a web around Minho, words wrapping a rope around his mind and tugging tight when he dropped in a crouch at the front of the stage, winking at the girls in front who reached for him. He drew away from them with a secretive smile, like they shared something with him, like they were part of his world.

Minho wasn’t breathing. No, he was but it wasn’t coming easy, Woojin elbowed him, murmuring about him drooling, which was probably true. He swiped his hand over his chin in case. He didn’t want to miss anything though, eyes focusing back on the blonde who had moved to the other side of the stage, away from him. Though it did allow him to stare at his butt, which looked marvelous in those sweat pants, loose enough to seem comfortable but tight enough to drive Minho just the other side of crazy. And it did.

Jisung stood tall, proud, arm outstretched as the people on that side screamed loud. He was little, slim waist, narrow shoulders but up there for these people he was larger than life. He wore an enchanting smile when he turned around, dancing lightly back to their side on swift feet. He looked up brushed his hair out of his eyes as his teeth glinted under the spotlight. Minho shouldn’t have doubted him. He was everything up there, fast, slow, magnetic, triumphant, fluid and powerful. This place was made for him. This night was his to own. And this song was for anyone who would listen. Literally every move he made had Minho mesmerized. He was confused but Jisung had the answers. He switched the mic to his other hand, bracelets sliding down his thin wrist in a maddening way, he was definitely drooling now.

He spun to the center again, landing between the other two who danced next to him. Jisung flipped his hat down, moving easily out of the way for Chan who jumped to hype the crowd and breathe life into the hearts of these people. He heard Woojin suck in a slow breath, his arms moved to clutch his chest, expression going dreamy when Chan moved to them, he reached out to Woojin, hand rubbing under his chin with a smile. Woojin laughed kissing his palm as Chan stood, booping his nose before hopping back to the center with a happy wiggle that had their group yelling louder. His whole vibe shouldn’t have worked but for some weird reason it really did. Something about his dorky outfit, wild shirt, bright white athletic socks and black shorts, combined with his undeniable presence just worked so well. It all made so much sense. The crowd agreed seeing as how when Chan jumped so did they, feeding off his energy, hoping to feel him for a few moments longer.

And then it was Changbin’s turn. He came forward with a dark, alluring sort of air, he breathed in and the crowd stilled, waiting.

“Binnie yeahhh,” Felix screamed next to him, jumping excitedly, arms in the air. Changbin broke, cheeks flushing, smile cracking his face as he started rapping. His voice was rough but in a really smooth, enjoyable way. Felix looked ready to die, bouncing in place, arms waving wildly as he screamed louder than the girls next to him. He turned to see Hyunjin shaking his head, seeing Seungmin and I.N laughing at their other friend, who didn’t seem to care about making a fool of himself. He was just happy to be supporting his boyfriend apparently as he rapped along to Changbin’s part.

Changbin didn’t move nearly as much as the other two, content to let the audience eat out of his palm from right here. And they did. The simplest tilt of his head or intake of breath had the crowd pulsing around Minho.

“Oh my god he’s so hot,” Felix groaned, laying his head down on the edge of the stage, “I love you Binnie,” he yelled over the music earning a wink from his boyfriend as he spun backwards making way for Chan again. The oldest boy came forward and wrapped up the song with a couple blinding smiles and quick, goofy spins, bouncing towards Jisung who jumped with him. They both hopped to Changbin to draw him in, he rolled his eyes before jumping too, hyping the crowd one last time before the music cut and lights went out.

Minho couldn’t breathe. For real this time, he felt dizzy and empty without their music thudding through him.

“That was Zone, good right,” Woojin whispered, nudging him again. If he wasn’t so out of his element he’d feel embarrassed about being so obvious about his stunned attraction and apparent interest in everything that just happened in front of him. Wow.

“Understatement man,” he said, taking a deep breath. His heart was racing but he needed more.

“They came to play tonight, damn,” Felix sighed, pretending to faint into Seungmin who caught him with a laugh. “Did you see him Minnie, did you,”

“I saw him Lix, he was great,”

“Great? Great?! He’s so fucking sexy I want his babies, shit,” he glared at the other boy, pulling out of his arms all offended. The others laughed at him but shut right up when the lights came back up, Chan standing alone in the center. The crowd whooped as he introduced the first act, a young duo from the area, who, like 3racha composed and produced all their own music. The boys backed up a little, Woojin moving with I.N and Felix back to their table. Minho was going to stay put to watch the new act but upon seeing Hyunjin wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s waist to sway him slightly he decided he could see fine from the corner anyway.

Changbin and Jisung joined them after a few minutes, emanating this easy glow. Minho smiled seeing Felix hop into Changbin’s open arms but tuned them out not wanting to even imagine what was coming out of the red head’s mouth.

Jisung’s eyes landed on him and he froze. He allowed Woojin and I.N to jostle him, tell him he was wonderful before he was faced with Minho.

Minho swallowed. “I’m sorry,”

Jisung’s eyes were wide, deep and bright, the gentle boy he saw earlier was back, nothing like the giant he just watched take over this club. But they weren’t separate. They existed together, in harmony, within the same body they created a multi-faceted icon of sorts, one that Minho wanted to get to know. One that Minho desperately wanted to learn. He wanted to know and understand all his sides, love all his angles, appreciate every inch and color and sparkle. He deserved that.

“I overreacted,” Jisung shrugged.

“Well I shouldn’t have judged you, I just met you and sometimes my mouth doesn’t ask my brain for permission before it makes an idiot of me,” he babbled, smiling when Jisung grinned at him.

“It’s okay,” he said, hands folding together in front of him. Minho’s attention shifted as Chan came into their corner with a goofy smile. He leaned in, arm wrapped around Woojin’s waist as he kissed him slowly, Woojin smiled against him taking Chan’s face in his hands. He heard I.N groan about wishing his girlfriend was there, damning the couples around him. Minho turned to watch Jisung blush, sneaking a glance at him before turning and avoiding his eyes entirely. He smiled to himself, clearly back on his good side.

He tapped Jisung’s side, smirking when he jolted, looking at him in shock.

“I really didn’t mean it like that you know,” Minho said, watching Jisung nod with a thoughtful look. He turned to smile at the small flock of girls loitering by the rope that separated them from the crowd. He extended his hand to shake theirs and thanked them for coming when they giggled. Minho watched him take a picture with one of them, grinning at the camera before waving and returning his attention back to him.

“Changbin told me that I should’ve taken a breath before jumping down your throat like that. I’m kinda defensive about it. We lost a contract a couple years ago because I didn’t ‘fit the image’ they were looking for. So…yeah, I try to make my own image, sometimes it works sometimes it doesn’t.”

He shrugged again, Minho felt horrible again. “I’m sorry, I just…word vomit ya know. And you totally fit the image…your image, you were amazing.,”

That at least made Jisung smile. He stepped closer to him before saying, “I like having a reason to show off,” Jisung murmured. “You said I didn’t look like a rapper, so I had to show you that I was. I might not be ‘standard’, but I bet I changed your mind.”

Minho laughed to himself.

“And then some,” he reveled in his attention, watching him brush some hair out of his eyes to keep his eyes on him longer. His palms felt sweaty again and his heart was beating way too fast but Jisung was there looking at him like he saw something in him that intrigued him. He didn’t want to let him down. Damn the stress. Impress the cute boy.

“Can I buy you a drink Jisung,” 

His head picked up, smile going wide and silly.

“Yes,” he moved the hat further back on his head, looking at him with bright eyes that had Minho ready to promise him just about anything. “I’d like that,” so Minho held out his hand and pulled him to the bar where they sat and nursed the same drinks all night long, too engrossed in each other’s smiles, too interested in the way their hands fit together to worry about the drinks they were neglecting. He didn’t want to let him go when he went back up to the stage, closing out the night but Jisung told him he’d be back with a small, secret smile.

He walked with him out of the club when the show was over, watching Felix snuggle close to Changbin while kissing him tenderly and Chan tug Woojin to the curb to hail a cab, hands tucking into the back pockets of Woojin’s jeans while Woojin held onto him and kissed his up and down his jaw.

Minho smiled, promising the others that he’d definitely come back for their next show and he’d be around if they wanted to hang out next weekend. I.N told him he couldn’t wait for his girlfriend to meet him and that they’d get along great, promise sealed with a quick hug and braced smile. They made plans before they parted ways to meet at the noodle place close to campus for dinner Friday night and Minho felt like he was somehow being rewarded, blessed beyond comprehension and thankful for not only Felix and Hyunjin but now for the rest of them because he was sure this night was the beginning of some beautiful friendships and another something that was even more.

Jisung was only too happy to provide him with his phone number, Minho thankfully didn’t even have to ask. He promised to text him when he got home, leaning in to kiss his cheek and making Minho’s world spin faster. And he did text him. And the next day he called him on his way to the studio to meet up with Changbin and Chan. And they agreed to meet mid-week for lunch, already missing each other’s company and Minho didn’t feel quite the same without the bright light of Jisung’s smile. And it only got better from there.

He did truly feel bad about his initial impression with Jisung, but he was willing to chock that up to his social anxiety which sometimes had him saying things he shouldn’t, saying things he didn’t mean and just being embarrassing in general. Though he figured Jisung had either forgotten all about it or thought it didn’t matter because he still talked to him and texted him first and kissed him back. Whatever Jisung thought about his initial impression, it was worth making a minor fool of himself. Because now he got to watch him. Watch him put on one hell of a show, one that no one in the audience could turn away from, one that had all questions answered and worries fading. He was so good at capturing an audience, stealing them away into the world he and Changbin and Chan created around them, for them.

And while he existed up there for the world when he stepped out of the lights, handed his mic off he was for Minho. He would hurry into his arms, allow himself to be held as he wrapped his arms around Minho too, squeezing him and getting kissed. Jisung found peace in his arms, happiness in his company, love in him as a person and that was for them.

Minho knew they had found something extraordinary in that dark, packed club, with new friends and cheap beer. And a few months later when Minho joins the gross, overly affectionate boyfriends club, he kisses Jisung before he heads up on stage, gripping his waist to tickle him and nuzzle his cheek to see him smile. He sneaks his tongue into his mouth simply to have Jisung melt against him and to feel his skin flush under his touch. Jisung smirks, pecking him one last time before he leaves to set fire to this club and everyone in it.

While the crowd goes up in smoke with the three boys on stage, Minho figures that Hyunjin must be glad, glad that they asked him along. And glad that he assured Jisung he’d be a good match for him. And Felix is likely smug because _of course Minho and Jisung_. And Minho is happy, still stressed but now his stress is more focused on things like where to take Jisung for dinner tomorrow night and what to get him for his birthday next month. So yeah. He’s happy. _Like so happy_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^.^  
> bye bye


End file.
